A Charming Life
by studentofwords
Summary: So, this is going to be a story, switching views back and forth, depicting the princesses married to Prince Charming over the years. Cinderella and Snow White are now up!
1. Cinderella's POV

**A/N- So, this is going to be a series of one-shots, depicting the princesses married to Prince Charming over the years. Here will be the order: Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Repunzel... I feel like there is at least one more. Does anyone else remember? Maybe I'll even the Little Mermaid. I hope you enjoy it!**

That Girl with the Shoe

It was the night of her first ball that she first met that wonderful, charming, and extremely handsome Prince Charming.

She was sixteen years old, a commoner, and he was twenty-one, a member of the royal family. But the separation in classes didn't faze the good prince. He loved her, and she was very beautiful. She promised her heart and her hand in marriage to him on they first "date".

After a night of dancing and flirting, she left him at the stroke of midnight to get back to her evil stepfamily before they noticed she was gone. In her excitement at meeting the wonderful prince, she accidentally left behind one of her glass slippers.

The next day as the beautiful, common girl was doing her chores, the gallant prince swooped in on his handsome steed and saved her from her miserable life, to marry her the next day. Then, they couple lived happily ever after.

The end.

Whenever I hear this story I laugh. I laugh so hard the teller of the story and all those near me start to creep away uneasily. Then I laugh so hard at their ignorance of their prince that I start crying.

Why? Well, my name is Cinderella Steppe, formally Princess of Grimm. I was that tragic peasant in the above story. Yeah. That girl with the shoe.

I am currently going through a divorce with said Prince Charming, that lying, cheating, and horribly charming scoundrel of a man.

We probably would have had a happily ever after, if not for that _Snow White_. I mean who does she think she is, kissing _my_ Prince Charming in the woods! Honestly!

Oh well. She's welcome to him now, until a new pretty face comes around. I think they deserve each oth-

My secretary just came in to tell me the divorce is now official. Great. Now I'm a divorced many of those running around.

What?! He's marrying her tomorrow! (The secretary is slowly moving out of the room to avoid my wrath.) That pig! Couldn't he have at least waited a month!

I breathe in and out slowly. What's done is done. I couldn't change Charming's love of pretty women. Neither could this Snow White girl. I just had to move on with my life. Maybe I could start a shoe store, at least one without pinchy glass slippers…

And it's not like I have something good to remember Charming by. There was that walk on the beach during our honeymoon. And that time we had a food fight in the palace kitchens. A small smile tugged at my mouth. My old mother-in-law had been furious about that.

I sigh, the smile still on my lips, lost in old memories. Oh well. It's high time I do something on my own. I have a small fortune from the divorce and an estate by the sea. I can finally live my life the way I want to live it. I can go back to school. I can start my own shop. And maybe, just maybe, in a few years I will find a nice man who loves me and won't leave for a sixteen-year-old with a nice face and start a family.

Maybe, just maybe…

**So, there's Cinderella for you! Please review! Reviews make me happy, and I will need all the happiness I can get while I write my research report tomorrow. Grrrr.**


	2. Snow White

My Super Fantabulous Life

My life is _so_ super fantabulous!** (A/N- fantabulous is actually a word! ha!)** I'm, like, getting married tomorrow! I know, I know, sixteen is, like, a little young to be getting married, but Charming and I are in love! Sigh!

We met in the forest last month when I was taking a nap, like, under the trees. I woke to find his deep blue eyes looking down into my own hazel eyes. They were so, like, mesmerizing! I knew immediately that I was in love.

Little did I know that he was, like, the prince! We kissed a few times. and talked. Well, okay, maybe we kissed more than a _few _times! But anyway, then that horrid wife of his just, like, walked in and started screaming at us!

Talk about rude! I mean, like, who does she think she is! His wife!

Oh. Never mind.

Anyway, after she stopped, like, _yelling_ at us, she dragged him back to that castle of his. After that, he visited me every day at that spot in the woods, and we, like, got to know each other better!

Now, a month later, I'm, like, _so_ getting married tomorrow. How fantabulous is that! Right!

My Prince Charming just walked through the door. The divorce to that awful woman is official! Yea!

I mean, I've only met her, like, that one time in the woods, but I've heard she was _so _un-fantabulous! I've heard she was, like, totally obsessed with shoes and clothes. Ooooo! Look at that fabulous dress! It would _so _match my new shoes! Like totally!

Anyway, what was I talking about! Oh yeah! That awful, like, Cinderella-girl. I've heard she's self-centered, mean, and, like, old! She's already twenty-two! Talk about, like, _totally _ancient!

At least, that's what Stepmother said. And she's, like, always right! I mean, she did, like, try to kill me once, but we've _totally _gotten past that!

Yea! Charming, like, wishes to see me now! Ooooo! I wonder what he wants! Maybe he, like, wants to go over wedding plans! Or kiss! Or plan our, like, honeymoon! Or kiss! Or maybe…

The servant, like, told me he wants to see me _now_! Gosh! She's, like, _so _impatient!

I follow the servant out the door. Oooo! Maybe I should, like, skip! Skipping is totally fun!

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I know that was really short, and I promise to update soon if I get... reviews! They make me happy, and more than two would be nice. I don't care if it's anonymous, just review! Do you hate it? Do you love it? Do you want me to update soon? I don't know if you don't review!**

**P.S.- I hate this Snow White. Do you know how annoying it is to write like and totally every other sentence! Arg!**

**P.S.S.- Going back to dear old Cindy next chapter.**


End file.
